


I'll Explain The Infinite

by azurey (orphan_account)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not C-137cest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/azurey
Summary: Morty Smith is now a young adult and has dreamed of getting into his dream university, and following his grandfather's footsteps. Rick however, has destroyed everything he worked for.





	I'll Explain The Infinite

I looked down at the letter from MIT, cold sweat running down my forehead. This is it. All I have worked for, all I have dreamed of, my entire future, is in this letter. I've studied for years and still made time for Rick's extra teaching, most of it was pointless although.

"Go ahead Morty. Open it." Summer said grinning as Mom sat beside her.

I swallowed the nervous knot in my throat as I opened it, unfolding the piece of paper inside and began reading it, holding my breath. "Dear Morty, it is with-" My eyes widened with joy, "-great pleasure that we write to inform you that you have been accepted for admission to Massachusetts Institute of Technology!" I stood up and threw my arms up in happiness.

"Holy shit! Morty I'm so proud of you!" Summer said, walking towards me and gave me a tight hug.

"I can't believe I got accepted into MIT!"

"You studied and worked so hard for this, you absolutely deserve it Morty!" Mom came over and hugged me as well, "Why don't you go tell Rick about this?"

I nodded as they both let me go and I quickly walked towards the garage with the paper in hand. "Grandpa Rick!" I said, walking into the garage. I then saw him holding a large rock over his portal gun, I could tell he had the intention of destroying it. I quickly grabbed the gun off of his desk, stepping back, "What do you think you're doing!?"

"I'm destroying my work, my inventions, notes, everything! It's too dangerous to keep around, especially if I plan on staying here until the end of my days!" Rick said, walking over to me and attempting to grab the gun from my hands.

"Like hell you will!" I said, trying to keep it away from him, "You practically sacrificed everything for this!"

"Morty, your tiny moronic brain cannot handle what I'm trying to tell you and I understand that, but trust me when I say I have to destroy it all! All the Ricks have agreed to it and I have to follow through. No more Rick and Morty adventures and no more sci-fi bullshit." Rick grabbed the portal gun from my hands and slammed it down onto his table.

"Rick! Don't-!" Next thing I know, I heard a loud slam, followed by a crackling noise and fizzing. "Oh no..."

"It's done," Rick pulled out a device and stared at it for a moment, then sighing in a sort of relief, "The dimensions and timelines are all disconnected and closed." He the threw it down on the floor and stomped down on it, causing it to shatter under his foot.

"So... all of it. It's gone?"

"Every little bit. Not even a speck of plutonium is around." He turned towards me, "So why'd you come in here?"

I sadly handed him the letter, "I-I got accepted into MIT."

"Bullshit!" Rick grabbed the letter from my hands and read it closely, "Holy fuck! Morty! I-I-I can't believe it! I'm so proud of you!"

"I can't either..." I began to walk away.

"Whoa, whoa, Morty what's wrong? This is your dream university! Your work finally paid off, why aren't you happy?"

"I'm ecstatic that I got into MIT, but you just destroyed everything you worked for. You sacrificed arms, legs, timeline and dimensional selves for all of this. You have genetic copies of your arm imbedded into your nerves right now! I watched you create and put in both of them! Half the time your motor skills and reaction time suck!" I threw a stray bolt at him, which hit his forehead, "I'm ecstatic for getting into college, but the overwhelming feeling of anger and disappointment is overpowering it."

Rick stood there in silence, then huffed, "I'm sorry that you feel that way, but you need to trust me for once. All my work in the wrong hands can be disastrous. It can cause the fucking apocalypse."

I rolled my eyes, "The Council is gone, you destroyed the federation, you killed anyone who would actually want your inventions, and there's no way anyone can backstab you, Rick." 

Rick sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "There's a lot of unknown dangers and factors here, I-I-I can't risk everyone getting hurt because of me."

"So selfless..." I said sarcastically.

"Morty! I'm serious!"

"Look, you can call it what you want, but to me, you did something incredibly stupid. I hope you get to realize that soon. All of your inventions could've done something for the world, you could get a Nobel Prize for all of this! The world could've been a better place."

"Let me give you a small history lesson before you continue on with your lecture. Humans are shitty. We're destroying our atmosphere with all our wastes, the earth is slowly heating up due to the Greenhouse effect caused by car exhaust, factory smog, and etcetera. War are being started because of cultral differences, religion, and maybe even language barriers. Rethink what you just said."

I sighed, coming to the conclusion that he's not seeing the bigger picture. "Fine, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt," I grabbed the letter from Rick's hands, "I need this so I can confirm my acceptance to MIT." I lied.

"Okay, again Morty, I'm proud of you, even though you were acting like a dickhole."

I chuckled softly and walked away. I am still pretty angry that Rick destroyed everything he worked for, but I really do hope he knows what he's doing. He is almost 80 now. His health isn't getting any better.

Lately he's been developing more signs of liver damage, he keeps complaining of nausea and an upset stomach. He's also eating less. He's showing signs of PTSD too, which I can understand where it's coming from. I guess destroying all those things were a step forward for him. I worry too much about him.


End file.
